Tarde de nargles
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Ser magizóologa era una cosa, pero el valor de ser madre era indescriptible.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Enero 2015 "De profesiones mágicas", del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los nargles, torposolos, así como la familia Scamader-Lovegood, pertenece a la reina J.K Rowling.

* * *

Lysander despertó emocionado, puesto que su madre les había regalado unos collares de rábanos para evitar a los nargles. Aún así, le daba mucha curiosidad ver uno, sin embargo, Lorcan sospechaba que quizá eran ideas extrañas de su mamá, pero su hermano gemelo se negaba a creerlo ¿Cómo alguien que se dedicaba a la magizoología inventaría tal cosa? Sí, sus padres se dedicaban a eso. Ellos llevaban a cabo el estudio y la clasificación de las criaturas mágicas. En un momento de travesura, el chico de cabello asimétrico y platinado, brincó con una sonrisa en los labios sobre la cama de su hermano gemelo, quien sobresaltado, se cayó con estruendo y gritó:

—¡Nargles, nargles! ¿Qué ha sido eso?—Se levantó de golpe enloquecido con las manos sobre la cabeza. —¡Lysander! ¡Sobre mí brincó algo, como un monstruo! ¡Lysan...! E-espera, ¿qué haces en mi cama?

Pero su hermano gemelo no respondió. Estaba tumbado boca arriba doblándose de risa; sus ojillos azules estaban empapados de lágrimas risueñas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Aquella escena le había provocado un ataque de risa, como si alguien hubiese lanzado un Rictusempra.

—Los torposolos han hecho de la suyas en tu cabeza, hermano. ¡Has perdido la chaveta!

—¡Claro que no!—se defendió Lorcan con el entrecejo fruncido y muerto de vergüenza.

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Luna Lovegood estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con su varita tras su oreja. Clavó sus ojos saltones en sus hijos y exclamó quisquillosa:

—Escuché que alguien gritó que había un monstruo. Conserven la calma y permítanme revísarlo, podría tratarse de un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

—¿Qué?— gritaron al unísono, con los ojos como platos.

—Mamá, no hay ningún monstruo, sólo es que Lorcan se asustó porque me caí accidentalmente en su cama— dijo Lysander con falsa inocencia.

—Puedo verlo, un wrackspurt anda rondando a Lysander, tus pensamientos deben estar difusos, mi amor— comentó, observando a su hijo como si fuese alguien en peligro mortal.— Di lo siguiente: Purripiton, purripitan, purripitun, que ése wrackspurt desaparezca de una vez ya. Date dos cachetadas, mi cielo y se solucionará.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá?— se defendió el niño.

—Hablo que quizá es probable que haya un monstruo y un wrackspurt podría estar zumbando en tus oídos haciéndote pensar cosas patéticas. Suele ser muy común, la mayoría de las personas tienen esas criaturas día y noche habitando detrás de sus orejas. Parecen sumidos en su mundo y sus pensamientos se vuelven borrosos. Tengan cuidado, niños, los rábanos podrían ser de gran ayuda pero no se confíen, los torposolos pueden ser peores— explicó serenamente, sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

—Debe ser fenomenal saber tantas cosas sobre las criaturas mágicas— opinó Lorcan con una sonrisa. —¿Has visto muchas criaturas extrañas, mamá?

—He visto tantas cosas que no me creerían. Hasta su padre se empeña en demostrar que los Blibber maravillosos no existen, pero estoy tan cuerda como debe ser. Lo que pasa es que la mayoría se niega a creer que existan otros seres, ellos son los lunáticos, yo no. Es un consejo que les doy, que nunca pierdan esa capacidad de asombrarse en este mundo, si eso les pasa, significará que un torposolo a invadido su mente y que ustedes han dejado de creer en sí mismos.

—Tienes razón, mamá. La mayoría dice que estamos chiflados cuando les hablamos de los nargles ¿Verdad Lysander?— bramó decepcionado, como si aquello fuese la peor de las tragedias.

—Sí, así es. Algún día seré como tú y papá para demostrarles que se equivocan. Clasificaré muchas criaturas mágicas y plantas extraordinarias. Ser un magizóologo se nota que es increíble. Espero poder ver a un dragón. ¿Crees que papá nos lleve a ver a uno?— preguntó Lysander, abrochándose una sudadera.

—No lo sé, pero conociendo a su padre no querrá que nos expongamos a tantos riesgos, porque un dragón tiene una clasificación que lo describe como altamente peligroso— terció Luna con un suspiro.— Aunque con la hierba de díctamo que, además de tener propiedades curativas, provoca que los dragones estornuden. Eso nos puede dar cierta ventaja.

—¿Peligro? Hugo me contó que su tío Charlie trabajaba con dragones en Rumania y que es fascinante—replicó frustrado.—Deberíamos recolectar esa hierba e ir a buscar un dragón.

—Esperemos que sí veamos uno, por lo menos me conformaría con ver a un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado—concluyó Lorcan.— Al abuelo le encantaría.

Luna Lovegood sonrió y los abrazó maternalmente. Dedicarse a la magizoología era una experiencia maravillosa, pero ser madre era algo único, increíble y especial, ni siquiera un wrackspurt podría borrar ese hermoso pensamiento.


End file.
